Arthur Penhaligon
Name: Arthur Penhaligon Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Male Classification: Lord Arthur Penhaligon, Rightful Heir to the House, the Keys of the Kingdom and the Architect, Master of the Lower House, Lord of the Far Reaches, Duke of theBorder Sea, Overlord of the Great Maze, Commander in Chief of the Glorious Army of the Architect, Master of the Middle House, Ruler of the Upper House, Lord of the Incomparable Gardens, and the Secondary Realms | The New Architect Tier: 8-C | 7-B, likely able to reach 4-B via power scaling | 3-A+ Age: 12 | Unknown, possibly several billion years old Powers and Abilities: Reality-warping control over nothing, pyrokenisis, hydrokenisis, control over time to an extent, animate inanimate objects, instantly kill anyone (save the Architect, the Old One and their children), teleportation, access to the Improbable Stair, can increase speed & strength & durability, shielding, create life | Immortality, enhanced speed & durability, regeneration | Cosmic awareness, void manipulation, immune to Nothing, can split other beings out of himself Destructive Capacity: Street-level+ | At least city-level+ (created an attack that reached into the stratosphere), though likely higher scaled off Drowned Wednesday & Grim Tuesday) ''| '''Universe+ (as powerful as the original Architect',' who destroyed the Universe in moments; re-created the entire Universe over an unknown period of time)' Durability: That of a regular boy (though he can shield himself) | Standardly superhuman+ (can survive injuries and terrain that would prove fatal to ordinary humans; survived getting shot in the head) is able to increase his durability using the keys to an unknown extent, possibly right up to star system-level+ scaled off Grim Tuesday ''| '''At least multi-star level+ (stronger than all of the Trustees combined), possibly galaxy+ (stronger than the Old One, who was immune to the effects of the combined force of all the Keys) or Universe+' Speed: Below peak human, with wings capable of going 180mph (290kmph) |''Super-human+ to faster than the eye (can also increase his speed to an unknown extend) ''| Implied to be FTL (as strong as the original Architect, who created the Improbable Stairs, a star that leads everywhere in time & space) Range: Several hundred meters, universal+ with the Improbable Stair | At least several dozen kilometers (able to engulf everything in a fire that stretched from horizon to horizon), Universal+ with the 5th Key and the Improbable Stair ''| '''Universe+' Lifting Strength: Average human | Class 5+ (should be comparable to baseform Grim Tuesday), higher by increasing his power with the keys | Higher Striking Strength: Class H | C''lass KJ+ in base, higher by increasing his power'' |''' Higher''' Stamina: That of an average human | Superhuman+ (does not need to eat or sleep) | Infinite Standard Equipment: The First Key, the Second Key, the Third Key, the Compleat Atlus of the House and it's Immediate Environs, Immaterial Gear Weaknesses: Asthma when he is in the Secondary Realms, Reluctant to use the power of the keys else he becomes a Denizen, exposure to Nothing | Reluctant to use his power, exposure to Nothing ''| '''Bound by his own power, otherwise none' Intelligence: That of an average boy his age, though has access to the Compleat Atlus | Nigh-omniscient (the Compleat Atlus grants him complete knowledge of the entire universe) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Keys - Use of the keys allow him to manipulate reality, Nothing and access the Improbable Stair Note: Nothing refers to an in-universe substance Human | Denizen | The New Architect Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic User Category:Void Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Regeneration